


What do you think they're up to?

by prudence_dearly



Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prudence_dearly/pseuds/prudence_dearly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two young people. Alone. At night. I bet they’re up to no good. (A brief story, with a nod to My Girlfriend is a Nine-Tailed Fox.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you think they're up to?

It was nearly midnight, and Mun Jae-Shin was blissfully alone. His roommates had not come back to the dormitory. He had the whole sleeping mat to himself. It was a hot night and Kim Yun-Shik wasn’t there, so he was sleeping topless. Where she was, he tried not to guess.

There was a scuffle of feet outside. For a brief moment he was able to believe it was just another student scurrying to bed, but no. The truth was all too obvious. The doors were flung open and slapped shut again. Immediately, the room filled with movement and noise and the smell of perfume. Gu Yong Ha.

“Did you hear it?”

Jae Shin lay very still. Perhaps Yong Ha would think he was asleep.

“It’s that gumiho. Up in the hills. They say she’s hunting young men. We’re her favourite meat.” He shuddered theatrically. With a swish of robes he was on the mattress beside Jae Shin, stealing his pillow. “Nobody’s safe. I’ll sleep here tonight.”

“Sleep in your own bed.” He tugged the pillow back. “You’re a grown man.”

“Exactly. That’s what she’s after. I could be her dinner, if I’m not careful.” The pillow was gone from under Jae Shin’s head. He gave up on it and rolled away to grab another. When he rolled back, his blanket was gone, too. He could see Yong Ha’s grin glinting in the half light.

“You haven’t even undressed,” he grunted, ceding the battle and stretching out again.

“You have, though.” Yong Ha sat up to shrug out of his robe. “I take it you’re not expecting Big Man back tonight?”

Jae Shin ignored him. He tucked one arm under his head and closed his eyes.

“You wouldn’t be flaunting your bare chest in front of a girl,” continued Yong Ha, folding his robe carefully. “Where have they gone? The ritual room? Nobody ever goes there except to… you know. Jae Shin? You know?”

No response.

“What do you think they’re doing?”

“What? Who cares what they’re doing?”

“Two young people. Alone. At night. I bet they’re up to no good.”

“You’re boring me.”

“Am I? I’ll try harder to entertain.”

A finger jabbed him in the ribs, and he twitched like a fish on a line, slapping Yong Ha’s hand away.

“Leave me alone. I’m trying to sleep.”

“How can you sleep, at a time like this? When our dear friends are off doing … well, almost anything. How can you sleep with that thought in your head?”

“It’s not in my head. It’s in your head. If you’re not going to sleep, go away.”

Yong Ha drew in a deep breath, rolled onto his back and sighed it out to the ceiling. “He’s handsome, Lee Seon Jun. And Kim Yun Shik is pretty, even as a guy. If she let her hair down and took her clothes off - ”

This time it wasn’t a slap, it was a thump. Yong Ha screeched like a cat and jerked upright. “What?” he whined, affronted.

“Shut up.”

“I’m just saying what we’re both thinking.”

“It’s not what I’m thinking.” He pushed himself up on his elbows and glared. “I’m trying to sleep. And you’re annoying me. So shut up before I make you.”

Yong Ha lay down again with much huffing and grumbling, rubbing at his shoulder where the punch had landed. “You’re so boring,” he complained. “No gossip, no imagination. You should read one of my red books some time.”

“Why on earth would I want to read one of those books?”

Yong Ha rolled closer to squint at his friend. “Why wouldn’t you want to read one of those books?”

Jae Shin growled and turned his head away.

“It’s good stuff,” Yong Ha continued. “Gets your heart racing - it’s beneficial for your health. And if you did, maybe you’d have some more interesting ideas about what those two might be up to right now. Alone. In the dark.”

He reached out silently, letting his fingertips touch as lightly as a feather against Jae Shin’s chest. He was grinning as he did it, almost laughing, ready to duck and roll away from the inevitable slap or shove.

When Jae Shin didn’t move, for a moment Yong Ha thought he’d really fallen asleep. He considered tweaking a nipple, to ensure a reaction. But instead he stopped. “Jae Shin?”

“Maybe Lee Seon Jun is annoying Big Man so much that they’re not doing anything,” said Jae Shin, very quietly. “Just arguing. What a waste of time.”

Gu Yong Ha hesitated, which was rare. The room suddenly seemed very silent; very warm and still.

He realised he was holding his breath. He let it out, a puff of soft laughter, and laid his hand flat on Jae Shin’s chest, splaying out his fingers and feeling the hot, smooth skin. It wasn’t all smooth, though - without thinking he slid his hand until he found a scar. He let his fingers follow its trail from end to end and back again. Jae Shin’s chest rose and fell slowly, steadily. Yong Ha narrowed his eyes, and let his hand rest directly over Jae Shin’s heart.

“What would get your heart racing?” he wondered aloud.


End file.
